


Poems

by ShadowWolfy (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Pomes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ShadowWolfy
Summary: Just some stuff I come up with in my spare time.





	1. Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post ever!

You all claim to be heroes

Telling us how to live

How to act

How to be

What if the only difference

Is not what’s right or wrong 

Just who is telling the story?


	2. Chapter 2

When you are little 

You want to be big.

You want to be older

Maybe so you can use that knife

Or maybe to be smart 

Like your mommy and daddy.

But once your older 

You want to go back

To when things were simple 

Before you knew 

Just how bad

The world really is.


End file.
